Blank Space
by makorra2
Summary: Flora McWaters is a 17 year old girl that has a broken heart and a brudel past. That's when Helia knightly comes in. Flora and Helia Have been bestfriends since they were 3. That all changed when they entered there 7th grade year. Helia's popularity started to grow phenomenally, but he promised Flora they would stick together forever, hint, that's when they had their first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue:**

_**Flora McWaters is a 17 year old girl that has a broken heart and a brudel past. That's when Helia knightly comes in.**_

_**Flora and Helia Have been bestfriends since they were 3. That all changed when they entered there 7th grade year. **_

_**Helia's popularity started to grow phenomenally, but he promised Flora they would stick together forever, hint, that's when they had their first kiss.**_

_**Little did they know Helia left flora alone in the dust. Stomped on all their memories and traded her for people he didn't even know.**_

_**In that same year Flora's parents died. At that point she needed Helia the most, but he refused. **_

_**Flora then met 4 special girls that became her bestfriends, Tecna, Musa, Stella, and Bloom.**_

_**Blooms family took her in and raised her as if they were her own.**_

_**At the end of there junior year, Blooms parents bought her and flora there own apartment.**_

_**Unfortunately Helia remains the same, has a new girl every week. **_

_**Its even worse for flora because her bestfriends date Helia's bestfriends. **_

_**But there all currently in there senior year of high school. Flora is also captain of the cheer leading squad and Helia is the quarter back and captain for the football team.**_

_**Its a train wreck wanting to happen.**_

**Helia POV: **

I sat down at my lunch table with my boys, and winked and a couple of girls that were staring at me.

"Bro they were totally checking me out." Riven scolded, and Brandon laughed.

"You have Musa." Timmy scowled and hit riven.

"So have you found your next victim yet?" Sky asked sitting across from me.

"I pretty much dated every girl in our grade." I shrugged.

"Time to move on to some college ladys?" Brandon asked.

"As if, you couldn't pull a college lady if you wanted to. Especially if you cant even manage to pull flora in." Sky said.

"Is that a challenge?" I smirked.

"Sure is." Sky said.

"So what do I get if I do get Flora?" I asked.

"Well we all just got a new car. If you win the bet, you can get all of our new cars." Brandon said simply.

"And if I lose?"

"You have to buy all three of us a new car." Sky said.

"Your on." I said shaking there hands. This will be the easiest thing ever, I could get flora if I wanted to.

"Guys, come on, this isn't cool. In the end when you drop her, shell be even more heartbroken then she already is Helia." Timmy said.

"And do I look like I care?" I laughed and Timmy got up.

"Aww come on! Where ya going timmy?" Brandon said.

"Im going to sit with my girlfriend, and the girls." Timmy growled, and walked away. Drama Queen.

**Flora POV:**

I rolled my eyes and continued down the hall as I caught guys basically eye raping me. Typical day for an average teenage girl, if only I could say my life is perfect, which I cant.

I finally made it inside the cafeteria, where I seen Helia and his friends looking at me and Helia winked.

"Fuck off." I said sticking my pom pom in his face.

"Oooo." The guys said and I gave them the middle finger.

"Aww come on Flora don't be that way." Helia said standing up and following me to the lunch line. I simply rolled my eyes and ignored him. Yeah I know what your thinking, why are you guys talking to each other? Well we only throw rude and hateful comments at each other, like I said, hes a douche.

"Look Flora, I wanted to apologize." He said, weird thing was he actually looked sincere.

"Apologize for what? Breaking my heart into millions of pieces and then leaving me for about 6 years? Yeah well apology not excepted, now fuck off." I growled, stalking past him.

"Ouch, that actually hurt. I am for one appalled." He said, putting a hand on his chest.

"Like I give a shit." I said walking and sitting back down at my lunch table, only to have him sit next to me.

"If you don't mind me asking, when did you turn into a badass? What happened to the sweet little flora I used to know?" Helia smirked.

"Down the drain with my feelings for you." I smirked simply and he looked surprised. Nobody ever talked to him like that, but he quickly recovered.

"Look I have cheerleading practice in 10. Can you let me eat my lunch in peace." I groaned.

"How about we go get ice cream Friday? It'd be like the old times." He smiled.

"Look, I don't know what your playing at but I can tell you right now," I said leaning closer to his face.

"Im not falling for it." I said, if I was any closer our noses would've been touching.

"Is there a problem here?" Bloom smiled sarcastically at Helia.

"Not at all Bloomy, he was just leaving." I said, and Helia got up.

"See ya later." Helia winked and I scoffed.

"What was that all about?" Stella asked as all the girls came and sat down.

"I don't know and I don't care." I sighed, pushing aside my food.

"Do you need me to beat him up? Ive been dying to." Musa said.

"No, and if he goes any further, I might just have to do it." Timmy said coming over and sitting down next to Tecna.

"Hey Timmy." I said giving him a small smiled.

"Hey Flo." He smiled back.

"I really don't know how someone like you," Bloom said pointing her fork at Timmy.

"Can be friends with someone like that." Bloom said, pointing her fork at Helia.

"To be honest, I don't know either." Timmy said and we all laughed. We finished eating lunch and started heading to the girls locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Well how is the first chapter? I hoped you guys like this story. Please review! I like to know your guys's opinions on things!**

**Love you guys heaps! ~makorra2 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Flora POV:**

"Honestly, he not even that great in my opinion." Tecna said, stretching.

"I know, but I just wanna go over there and slap that stupid little smirk off his stupid little face." I growled, stretching in spilt position. We are currently at cheerleading practice, and Helia stop looking at me and let me tell you, im officially annoyed.

"Whats his deal anyhow?" Stella asked.

"Idunno, but im planning to find out what it is." I said.

"He acts like going to forgive him, its pissing me off." I mumbled.

"I don't blame you, I wouldn't either." Musa said.

"All right girls! That's enough stretching, stand up!" I yelled, and stood in front of the girls.

"Were doing a NEW routine finally." I smiled and the girls laughed.

"For this one were gonna need tumblers so bloom and stella will do them with me. Were also going to need flyers, so Musa, Tecna and Chelsey will do that." I said and they nodded.

I demonstrated the routine and the girls all got the hang of it. But the thing is Helia would glance over here often. I looked up once because I could feel his stare, it was uncomfortable. Our eyes met and I could feel my heart skip a beat. His eyes were that light blue color that I learned to love, and eventually hate. It pained me so bad, I had to brake it. I could feel my eyes watering up.

"Flora are you okay?" Tecna asked, she and the girls seemed to notice this.

"Im fine." I said and shrugged her off.

"Alright, heres how the flips go." I said and did the flip routine. When I finished the girls clapped and some football players were looking this way. I rolled my eyes but they soon fell on Helia, who had an impressed expression written all over his face. And that's when I blushed.

Bloom and Stella did the flips same as I did and then I heard one of the cheerleaders gasp. I looked up to see a football flying towards my face. Instinct kicked in and I caught the ball, earning gasps from both the cheerleaders and football players. The girls didn't gasp, they knew I wasn't afraid to catch a ball.

I scoffed and the girls and I walked over there.

"Hand me the ball princess, wouldn't want you to break a nail." Some dude said reaching for the ball. I scoffed.

"I wouldn't want to tick her off man." Bloom said.

"You don't know what your in for." Stella said. I threw the football at him and it hit him with so much force they he fell backwards, everyone gasped again. I placed my hands on my bare hips because of our cheerleading uniforms and scowled.

"Any more sexist comments, douchebag?" I asked and he stood back up. This attracted Helia and the boys attention and they walked over here.

"Your just a little girl, now go over there and practice cheering for us, slut." He smirked.

"Am I supposed to be offended?" I laughed.

"Your funny, hilarious actually. But the thing is I could throw a ball better then you could." I said and the guys made an 'oooo!' sound.

"Shut up, slut." He said, trying to sound scary. I laughed some more.

"Think its funny?" He said raising his fist.

"Try me." I smirked and his fist swung towards me but I dodged it and he fell on his face.

"Aw! Im sorry! Did you break a nail!?" I laughed and he got up, angrier then before. I turned around walking back over to the rest of the cheerleaders but the guy pulled me by my hair and punched me, hard. I fell on the ground, and clutched my stomach in pain. He was gonna go for another blow to my face but he was tackled by some one. I heard someone getting punched but I was in too much pain to give a damn.

"Did you really just hit a girl!?" Bloom yelled.

"Hey Flora, are you okay?" Riven asked running over to me with the rest of the guys.

"Mhm." I mumbled. Brandon helped me up and I looked at where the guy was, and was shocked. Helia was sitting on top of the guys, punching him. Sky had to pull him off.

Why did he do that?

**Helia POV:**

Honestly, I could not stop staring at Flora. She's way too beautiful. _Woah, beautiful? Slow your roll helia, you don't like that bitch. _But man has she matured, and im not just talking body wise, like she's a total badass now.

I remember when we were younger, she was a complete goodie goodie. And ill admit, earlier when she made that comment about how she doesn't have feelings for me any more, it actually hurt, like bad. But I quickly brushed it off.

I don't even get why im thinking about her, now. This bet is gonna be a hard one to pull, but I have until prom and its November. It'll be fine.

But for some reason when Lance threw the football, trying to hit Flora, I grew pissed. But I remained cool on the outside and stayed with the guys. I watched threw the football at him, and ill admit, she has a great arm. Her father was always good at football, that's actually how I learned to be as good as I am now, but I wonder were her parents are. I haven't seen them for at least 7 years.

I watched her make her sassy remarks back at lance, and everyone knows hes the biggest dick in the school. But I couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked then. But then when I saw him hit her, _hit her, _I grew even more pissed and I tackled him. I started punching him so hard I could feel blood on my fist and the skin on my knuckles tearing.

Sky and Timmy had to pull me off of him. The girls, Brandon and Riven ran over to Flora.

"Get him out of here!" I growled to the rest of the football team who nodded and shoved him towards the locker rooms.

"Are you Okay?" I asked, running over to Flora. Her beautiful Green eyes were glowing with Anger.

"Im fine, think I cant handle a few punches?" She scoffed, which annoyed me. I was only asking her if she was okay.

"Whats your problem." I scowled.

"You, your my problem!" She yelled.

"Me!? Im the one that just saved your ass!" I yelled.

"Well my ass didn't need to be saved by you." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you being such a bitch!?" I yelled.

"Well Helia, you just show up out of no where after 7 years, wanting to hang out like old times. Acting like you don't even know what you did to me. You left me Helia! For people you didn't even fucking know! You dropped me like I was nothing, like I meant nothing to you, like I wasn't anything to you! And now all of a sudden you pop up and ask for my forgiveness. And now you think ill accept your apology by you saving me when I could've saved myself!? Your gonna have to try a lot more then that!" She yelled and I swore I could see tears in her eyes.

"Did I really hurt you that bad?" I asked walking with her off the field. I didn't know me leaving her meant that much to her, I actually kinda feel bad.

"Alright girls! Nice job today, yall can go home now." Flora smiled, a fake smile. That's one thing that I actually like, I can still tell when she fakes a smile, when she lies, when shes telling the truth, when shes upset, just anything she feels in general. To me she's and open book, to everyone else, she like a book that's sealed shut, a mystery wanting to be solved.

"You didn't answer my question." I said walking with her towards the parking lot.

"Your still here?" She groaned.

"Look, Flora Taylor Lynn McWaters , im sorry. For leaving you in the dust these past seven years. For acting like our past never happened. For treating you like a peace of shit. Im sorry. Im so so so sorry." I said standing in front of her. She looked at the ground and let out an obnoxious little sigh.

"Okay." She mumbled.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Okay. Ill at least talk to you. But im not forgiving you, yet." She said and I inwardly sighed. This bet is going easier then I thought. Score 1 for Helia.

"So were friends?" I asked hopefully.

"No." She said.

"Acquaintances?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said and I saw her hiding a smile. She was never good at hiding things from me. I walked her to Blooms car and she put her bag into the trunk. I wanted to hold her hand but I restrained myself.

In the end, im only supposed to be hurting her more. Not hurting myself too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I was really happy when I saw that your enjoying this story so far! (:**

**So please review again!**

**Love yall heaps! ~makorra2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flora POV:**

I feel bad for being so rude to Helia. I mean he deserves it after all but he seems really sincere. So I told him we could at least be civil with each other, but were not friends. He has to earn that respect back.

It was Friday night and I was getting ready for tonights football game. I had my hair in a high pony tail with black and blue bow. Since our school colors were black and blue, our short short skirts are black and our top ends right above our navel and its blue and black.

I quickly ran out of our schools bathroom and outside on the field. Helia spotted me and jogged over to me, I inwardly groaned.

"Come to wish me luck tonight?" Helia smirked.

"No, I came because I have to. Im captain." I smirked back and his stupid smirk grew wider. I glanced over at the team we were playing tonight and my face fell. We were playing Cloud Tower High, also know as the home of the skanks and players. I knew Icy, Darcy, and Stormy would be here because there on the cheerleading team and I knew that Jet would be here.

Yeah jet. My ex boyfriend. We dated for two years and I caught him cheating on me with Icy. Stella and the girls beat them up and to my surprise Helia gave jet a piece of his mind. And the thing was I was 15 at the time and Helia was 16. We weren't talking and we hated each other then. But the something went off inside him and he was pissed off.

"Its jet isn't it?" Helia asked. He knew me so well, and I barley even showed any emotion. Ever.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because I know you. And I know when that gorgeous face of yours doesn't look happy." He said, and I blushed.

"Same as how I love when you blush." He said putting a hand on my cheek and I froze. What is he doing? Although his hand is so warm and soft.

"Im going to have the hardest not trying not to kill him on the field." Helia growled as jet looked over at me and winked.

The game was flying by, it was already the last two minutes of the game and we were winning. Icy and her little minions kept shooting me glares and I shot her back my death glare. She look taken back and I smirked. I went to go check my hair and makeup in the bathroom with the girls.

"I really hate cloud tower." Bloom said.

"Everyone does." I scoffed fixing my bows. I fixed my makeup and we walked back out.I decided to get a drink and a snack before it was over, but I stopped dead in my tracks. Icy stood there, with Helia, Kissing. I felt rage course all throughout my veins. Helia was playing me, I knew it. He just wanted to hurt me even more then he already did, and icy being the bitch that she is, fits right in with that perfectly.

Icy pulled away and winked at Helia, then brushed past me. I stuck my leg out and tripped her. Everyone laughed and she got up and ran back over to her friends. Helia looked at me, with a horrid look on his face. I could tell right now I was probably glowing red with anger.

"Didn't think I would see it huh?" I scowled.

"Flora, I didn't kiss her." Helia said calmly.

"You didn't kiss her?! You were just sucking her face in right in front of me, and then think you can try and lie your way out of this! Im done with you Helia! Done! Don't call me don't talk to me and don't even look at me. You hurt me too many times, even when I told you not to." I said and one little tear escaped my eye. I quickly wiped it away and walked away.

When he saw my tear he looked even more sad about the whole thing. Im not sure but I know icy probably made the first move. I told the girls what happened and they worried but I told them im fine.

"Hey, is it okay if I go to Sky's place tonight? I don't know if you wanted me to stay with you or not..." Bloom said.

"Nope its fine, don't let me stop you." I said and gave her a fake smile. She smiled back and nodded giving me a hug and running to sky's car. Guess that leaves me to walk all the way home.

"Hey, ill give you a ride home Flo. I don't want you walking that far when its this dark outside." Timmy said giving me a small smile.

"Thanks timmy!" I said hopping in his car and giving him a giant hug.

"You know sometimes I wish it was that I grown up with instead of Helia. Your way better then him." I sighed and he nodded.

"Well while were on the subject of Helia, he wasn't so happy at the end of the game today." Timmy said.

"Oh really? Why is that? Is it because icy got her tongue stuck down his throat?" I hissed.

"No, Flora you don't understand. I can tell when you two lie and trust me he wasn't lying." Timmy said and I rolled my eyes looking out the window.

"He said he saw you coming from the bathroom and he went over to you to see if you wanted to hang out with him tonight. Hes been really happy ever since you agreed to be at least civil with him. But that's when icy stopped him, and shoved herself on him. He tried to push her away but she wouldn't move. He didn't even kiss her back but she played it off like he did. Helia hates icy." Timmy said and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"This is why I didn't want to get close with him, its too much. But I know there has to be something behind it. Helia's not the type of person to pop up out of no where after 7 years and ask to rekindle our relationship." I said and timmy looked uneasy.

"Is there something your not telling me?' I asked and Timmy immediately shook his head.

"No, of course not." He said trying to sound calm.

"Okay, but it would be the right thing to tell me ya know?" I asked, trying to get him to tell me.

"Mhm." He said simply and stared straight ahead. We eventually got to my apartment that i shared with bloom.

"Thanks for the ride Timmy, and nice job at the game tonight." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Thanks and no problem. See ya later Flo." he said and i waved. He waited for me to get inside the apartment building, then drove off. I love timmy, hes like a big brother that i never had.

Only if timmy could be Helia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys! That was chapter 3! (: so how'd you like it? Did it suck? Was it great? please leave all your thoughts and concerns in the reviews, and as always I will see and your beautiful faces next time.**

**Laterr(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helia POV:**

I felt bad. I felt really bad. I didn't think Icy would try and kiss me, and I didn't even kiss her back! And just at that very moment Flora had to be there watching every second of it. She didn't even believe me when I told her it was all Icy.

Ya know she is the most difficult thing I have ever delt with. But when she said to not even talk to her, to not even look at her, crushed me for some odd reason. I mean like I don't even care about her. But I feel like that's wrong.

Was it wrong that I left her? Sometimes I feel like it was a big wrong, but two wrongs don't make a right. I guess that's why I decided to drive to her apartment, knowing that Bloom is with sky so she would be alone.

I knew she was probably hungry so I decided to pick her up her favorite meal, a vegetarian burger with fries and a soda from Jakes Burgers. Her favorite place to go. I cant believe I still remember that. But I remember when we were younger, I used to take her here all the time. I got myself some food and drove to her apartment.

I texted sky and asked him what floor and what her number was. He said she was on the 12th floor, which is the last one, and apartment number 900. Turns out she lives in a condo, surprisingly. I knocked on the door and I heard little foot steps and an adorable sigh. She opened that door with puffy eyes. Shes been crying. Now I feel horrible. I just wanted to hug her, so much. But she was wearing red and black plaid shorts and a loose fitting gray hoodie.

Man did she look good in my favorite color, red. I would've continued with the thoughts of how good she looked but I reminded myself that she was crying and upset because of _me._

"What are you doing here Helia?" She sniffled and looked down, trying not to let tears out of her eyes. I really didn't mean to hurt her, it wasn't even my fault.

"Im really sorry Flora. I didn't kiss Icy and I never would've, I hate her guts and you know that." I said.

"Yeah well I don't think I know you anymore." She whispered. Now that hurt, really bad. I don't know why and I don't care. I cant wait until this bet is over.

"Listen, im really sorry and you know that. I still know you like the back of my hand and I never forgot about you. I even remembered your favorite meal and the place. So your going to let me come in and were gonna eat this food before it gets cold." I said and I seen her frown disappear.

"Deal?" I asked tickling her and she laughed but didn't say anything.

"Deal!?" I asked tickling her more fiercely and she laughed even more.

"Deal! Deal!" She yelled and let me in. I put the food down on the coffee table and turned on the T.V.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked pausing the movie and our current conversation.

"I guess." She said, eating a French fry.

"Wanna have a sleep over? Like when we were kids." I asked and I seen her froze. I know I hit a low point but I think it would be a good way to draw her into me more.

"Sure..." She trailed off and her face turned a bright red.

"But you have to take a shower." She laughed shoving me away. I pretended to cry.

"Are you telling me I stink?" I fake sobbed.

"Yes, I am. Now go take a shower." She laughed even more.

"But I don't have any clothes." I cried and buried my face in her hair.

"Get out of here!" She laughed.

"Im clean!" She yelled. We both laughed and I got up and so did she.

"Let me go in blooms room, I know Sky keeps and Extra pair of boxers and a shirt and pants here." She said, jogging up the stairs. I couldn't help but stare at her long luscious tan legs. _Knock it off Helia, your not supposed to be falling for her. _Shut up , whoever you are. Maybe I want to fall for her, if I already haven't ...

"Here, I think there clean." She giggled shoving Sky's clothes in my face.

"Uh I Hope there clean too." I laughed, holding the clothes a distance from me.

"I have some disinfected spray in the bathroom I think." Flora said hopping on the counter and laughed.

"Oh Ha ha." I said walking into the guest bathroom. I took a nice 10 minuet shower, thank god sky has soap here. I wouldn't like smelling like a girl. Not saying girls don't smell good because they do, its just.. not manly. I inwardly laughed. I got out of the shower and dried off. I put on Sky's grey Nike sweatpants, turns out they were mine. Im gonna get him.

But on the other hand the shirt was Flora's, so I squeezed it on the best I could. It ended a few inches above my belly button and I was skin tight. I decided to be funny for once and walked out of the bathroom.

"Do I look sexy?" I asked walking into the kitchen were she was still sitting on the counter. She burst out laughing.

"Is that my shirt?" She asked.

"Yes it is." I said puling it off and throwing it at her face. She found me one of Sky's shirts and I put it on. We sat back down in the living room and put on some Netflix.

"Im hungry." I stated and she rolled her eyes.

"Didn't we just eat like an hour ago?" She said.

"...no.." I said and couldn't help but laugh, she even laughed.

"Ill make some popcorn." She said turning on a horror movie and getting up. She always liked scary movies. A few minutes later she came back with a large bowl of popcorn. I grinned and took some.

"Fatty." She mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She smiled.

"No no no, what was that?" I asked.

"If you must know," She said leaning closer to my face.

"I called you, a fatty. " She said, if we were any closer, our noses would be touching.

"Well," I said grabbing her hand and pressed it against my 8-pack. She struggled to pull it away but I wouldn't let her.

"Im not fat." I smirked leaning forward some more. Her face started to form a deep red. I leaned towards her ear.

"Whats the matter Flora? Cant handle it?" I smirked, my lips brushing against her skin. I felt her shiver under me.

"In your dreams." She whispered back. For a girl, she sure is cocky. To her relief I pulled away, and she sighed and frowned a bit. I know I wasn't intended to see that but I seen it anyhow.

Is there a possibility that she likes me?

Probably, everyone likes me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! heres another update for yall! (: but if you like my story 'Only Faith Can Choose The Right Path' then go check out its newest update! Yup I finally updated! But please review! love yall! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flora POV:**

I woke up to find myself alone in my apartment. I scoffed, _what a jerk. _I rolled off my bed, fell on the ground, and groaned. I got up and discarded the clothes I was currently wearing and got into the shower.

I let the hot water run down my tan body, it felt blissful. Last night was... intense. There were times when we would be so close to each other, I even caught him leaning in a few times. But I knew I couldn't kiss him, I'd be letting him win to easily. I mean yeah he apologized and all but im not a pushover.

But I admit, I miss his warmth. I remember as kids I would always fall asleep so easily because of his warmth. Those were the days, the times, that I really miss. If only it could be that easy now.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing my towel in the process. I wrapped it tightly around my body and squeezed the remaining water out of my hair. I opened the door as my long hair stuck to my bag. Although I didn't expect to run into someone, causing us both to fall. I then heard a chuckle, a chuckle I have learned to grow on. Helia.

"What the hell Helia!" I said clinging onto my towel for dear life. This is this towel was one of the smaller towels so most of my legs were showing. My face turned a deep red and my heart sped up.

"Well hot stuff, your the one who bumped into me." Helia smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you left." I said and he frowned.

"You actually think I would just leave you?" He asked, I couldn't help but blush more, you know im starting to think he actually wants to be friends again, maybe more then friends... he seems to sincere to be playing jokes.

"Well yeah.." I said shifting my weight to the other foot.

"Well not no hot stuff I did not just leave you, I went and got breakfast." He said as I was walking to my bedroom to get dressed.

"You know I could've just made breakfast." I said looking at him, and he smiled.

"So could I, but I decided to go get it instead." He winked and I shut the bedroom door. I quickly put on a pair of black leggings an I found Helia's hoodie so I decided to just were that. It was big on me so I found a hair tie and did that little pony tail thingy to make it tighter.

I left my hair out even though its still went, and walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Is that my hoodie?" Helia asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe, Maybe not." I winked and walked over to the food. We ate and then we laid on the couch.

"What are we going to do today?" Helia asked, clicking through the channels, not even looking at me.

"We?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Who said I was staying with you today?" I asked, and he smirked.

"I did." he said and I rolled my eyes. I decided to lay down so I put my legs on Helias lap and turned on my side, facing the t.v. Helia then laid down behind me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Um.. Helia... What are you doing..?" I blushed.

"Hugging you." He said and I knew he was smiling. I left it as that and we watched my favorite t.v. series on Netflix, Once Upon a time. After a few shows we heard the door open.

"Im home flo!" Bloom yelled and Helia groaned and I laughed.

"In here!" I yelled and her and Sky walked in.

"Well what do we have here?" Sky said.

"Awww." Bloom said. I rolled my eyes and Helia smiled, this is the most ive seen him smile in years. I just wish I could feel... sane. It just feels to good to be true, way to good.

I shivered at the thought of Helia leaving me, again. He must of thought I was cold or something because he closed what little space we had left between us, his flesh pressed against my own.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Bloom asked, ripping me away from my thoughts.

"Don't ask me." I said, closing my eyes. Helia snuggled his face in my neck and I felt him give it a kiss. I couldn't wipe the huge ass grin off my face and couldn't help the blush.

"Hello? Earth to Flora." Bloom said.

"I don't know bloom." I sighed.

"What about you, Helia?"

* * *

><p><strong>Helia POV:<strong>

It felt so ... so good laying with Flora. For some reason I feel like we were meant to be, but I quickly brushed that off. Although I will miss this when the bets over, but its like we fit together perfectly. And I know she still loves me. But I don't love her, at least, im not supposed to , love her. But I do any how..

"So Helia, what do you wanna do?" Sky asked.

"I have no clue." I said , running the pad of my thumb up and down Flora's thigh and I felt her shiver. She's totally into me, I smirked.

"Well I say we go to Roxy's party." Flora winked at me.

"I agree." I smiled. God my face is really going to hurt after all this smiling, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't help it.

"Alright then it's settled , I'll text the girls and we'll leave later!" Bloom said, overly happy.

Oh god, hopefully tonight will be fun.

As long as I'm with Flora, everything will be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Flora POV:<strong>

The party was going great, it was fun. Dancing with Helia made my whole night, plus Riven is just, hilarious. The only thing I didn't like was Timmy was upset. I don't know why but I felt bad just letting him watch all of us have fun while something is bothering him.

"Hey." I said walking over to him.

"Hello.." He sighed.

"Spill."

"Spill what?"

"You know what."

"Not really."

"Timmy, spill." I growled getting frustrated. He sighed and grabbed my wrist pulling me up the stairs. We walked into im assuming was the guest bedroom and went on the little terrace it had. Timmy sighed again, and looked out into the distance.

"Its all a bet." He whispered.

"...What?" I said, refusing to believe what I just heard.

"Its all a bet, with Helia. Sky Riven and Brandon all betted that Helia couldn't make you talk to him and kiss him and be his girlfriend, because Helia said he could get any girl he wanted. Trust me I wanted to tell you sooner Flo but they wouldn't let me." Timmy said. Wow that hurt, and I cant believe the guys would even do that to me!

"Are you Okay?" Timmy asked, looking me in the eyes. I laughed.

"Okay? Yeah Timmy im sure as hell okay! The guy I have been in love with my whole life just broke my heart! AGAIN! And guess what! This hurts a lot more then the last time because he lied to me!" I yelled. My heart officially snapped, cracked, and exploded.

I quickly ran down stairs and out the front door only to have Helia, the guys and the girls follow.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Helia said catching my wrist and spinning me around.

"Don't fucking touch me." I growled and Helia backed up.

"Whats wrong?" he asked. He looked hurt, but hes one hell of a good actor.

"Whats wrong? You! This was all a bet Helia!? A fucking bet!? I thought I meant way more to you then just a good time in bed! I trusted you this time, and for a moment, just for a moment, I thought you changed. But your still that spoiled brat who doesn't give two fucks about anyone but himself!" I yelled and that's when the first tear slipped out.

"And for you guys! I thought you were my friends! You knew the whole time, I guess I don't mean anything to you guys either". I said and more tear escaped. The guys face looked really upset, they knew they did wrong. But the girls looked pissed off. And helia, well I couldn't tell what he was thinking nor what he was feeling.

"Your a monster." I cried as I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I wanted to know how you like this chapter! next one should be up soon but please review!**

**Later, Makorra2.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flora POV:**

I silently cried as I laid down in the wet grass.

"Mom, why cant you take me with you? Take me far away from this world. Its horrible, the boy I loved for so long broke me heart, again. He stole it from me then crushed it." I said wiping away some tears. I scoffed.

"But yet look at me, the over dramatic teenage girl sitting by her mothers grave talking to her like she will respond back." I muttered. I stopped talking when I heard foot steps. Who would come to the cemetery in the middle of the night?

"How'd you find me here." I scoffed getting up, looking at the ground.

"Timmy told me, I never knew your parents died. Im so sorry Flora." Helia said. His face looked pale and his eyes were a red color, as if he'd been crying.

"Yeah whatever, leave me alone Helia. I have no interest in talking to you anymore." I said wiping the last of my tears away.

"Please Flora, I didn't want to do it at first! But it was a chance for me to talk to you." Helia said grabbing my wrist.

"Why'd you agree to Helia!? You knew I would be hurt even more in the end! I would've talked to you anyhow if you tried. Not because of some stupid bet. I guess you just wanted to prove how big of a douche bag you are." I scoffed and tried to walk away.

"Flora I admit I was wrong. It wasn't the right thing to do! But look im here now trying to talk to you, without having a catch. No bet, no nothing, just me trying to talk to you." Helia said.

"Yeah well you kind of screwed that up. I never want to talk to you again. I have one more year with you and then im off to college, somewhere far far away from here." I muttered.

"Did I really hurt you that bad?" Helia asked, he looked hurt.

"What kind of fucking question is that!? Of course you fucking hurt me that bad! Helia I LOVED you! I lOVE you! but you keep breaking my heart and now the only thing I feel is pain." I said and tears came back out of my eyes. I ran out of the cemetery and ran home. I looked back one Last time at Helia, he looked shocked and relieved. I don't know why but the biggest one of all was hatred. Hopefully that was for himself because he sure as hell deserves it.

I walked inside my apartment to see all the guys and girls in the living room. I silently cursed and ran up the stairs.

"Flora just give them a chance!" Stella yelled, and I turned around and glared.

"Give them a chance? Do you think im stupid?" I growled and I looked at the guys, who had pain and remorse written all over there faces.

"You guys lied to me for one. You guys were supposed to be my best friends, my go to guys. But no, your no less of a monster then what helia is. If it wasn't for you and your stupid bet idea, id still be fine right now with a less broken heart, but guess what. You guys just made it 1000x worse. So now you all can go home and congratulate yourselves because all of you won the bet." I said and tears slipped out of my eyes. The guys looked heart broken.

"I never want to talk to any of you again. Im done." I said and walked up the stairs to my room. I laid down on my bed and cried. Cried because the guys I thought were awesome were backstabbing fakes. And the boy I loved since I was 5 broke my heart, again. And the worst part of it all was that, I still loved Helia.

* * *

><p><strong>~ One month later ~<strong>

**Helia POV:**

I sighed as I put my books in my locker and looked down the hall at Flora. I feel so bad about everything, but I know one thing is true. I love her. I loved her since I was 5. But she hates me now more then ever. She hasn't even talked to the guys. She barely talks to the girls. She now sits with the other cheer leaders at lunch and doesn't hang around us anymore.

I need her to talk to me again. I _hate_ it how shes in pain each and every day. It _hurts_ me because I cant hold her and I cant whisper in her ear that I love her or that I cant lay down with her and watch her favorite movie with her. And it _kills _me that I was the key to unlocking all of this.

If only she knew that I loved her, maybe it would change everything. But I know her to well and ill know she'll eventually get over it. But I know getting over it doesn't mean she forgives me. Flora isn't the type to hold grudges. But she is he type that will protect herself from getting hurt. Shes probably actually mad at herself now for letting her walls come down so quickly and easily.

Im so stupid. If only I refused to agree to the bet, it would've saved all of us the heartache. I knew the guys were sorry. They didn't mean for it to turn out like this. But the girls are pissed off at them anyhow so they have been ignoring them and especially me too.

I need Flora back. I pushed aside these feeling for so long that I don't even know how to handle them. So I did the next thing I thought would get my mind off of her.

"Hey, ill be over tonight at 8." I said winking at my Ex girlfriend, which is Flora's enemy. She nodded and tried to give me a seductive look.

I know, im stupid. But I have to get Flora out of my head. Even though this probably wont work, I guess the pain will be the only thing I have left to prove that our past was real.

I sighed. I cant do this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ideas? REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flora POV: **

"So your man is coming over my house to tonight." Mitzi said walking over to me and the girls. I decided that I need to at least communicate with them , they didn't do anything wrong. But when they hang around the guys thats my que to leave.

"Well guess what, I don't give two flying fucks." I said and her eyes widened.

"Your just jealous." She said flipping her hair.

"Jealous of what? Being the schools biggest slut? No thanks, I'll pass." I said.

"Ugh!" Mitzi screeched and walked away. The girls and I closed our lockers and walked out to our cars. I Walked to my car, knowing that bloom and the girls would be hanging out with the guys tonight.

"Flora, can we talk?" Timmy asked, walking to over to me with the guys behind him. I leaned against my car.

"You have a Minuet." I said not caring at all, and looking down at my suddenly interesting combat boots.

"Look Sky and I shouldn't have made that bet with Helia. It was wrong, and we see that now. Before it was just for fun, we never thought it would turn out this bad. Flo you know we love you." Brandon said.

"And we told Timmy not to tell you because we thought it would be interesting. We thought you hated Helia, so we didn't think it would end up like this. Your like a little sister to us and we didn't me to hurt you." Riven sighed.

I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair.

"Give me a hug you jerks." I said and they all smiled, squeezing me as tight as they could. It hurt a bit but I allowed it, it showed me that I really mean something to them.

"Now on the Helia subject.." Timmy said.

"Not now Timmy." I groaned.

"Flora, do you know that he loves you?" Sky asked and I froze. My heart did a complete 360 degree turn.

"H-he loves m-me?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes, a lot." Riven said. My heart did flips.

"Whoa." I said. How could this be, the great Helia Tyler Knightly loves me, Flora.

"That still doesn't mean everything can be all fine and dandy. I may have forgiven you guys but that doesn't mean I forgive him. You guys don't understand how bad he hurt me." I said and they all looked down.

"Look, just think about it. But its easier to forgive then forget. You may always remember all the painful memories he caused you but if you forgive him you could have so many more new ones with him. Just... know that your not the only one that's heart broken out of the two." Brandon said.

"He doesn't look so heartbroken to me, I even heard hes going to Mitzi's place tonight." I said and they all sighed.

"Hes only doing it because he thinks that will get you off his mind." Sky said.

"And Helia's not the one to show his feelings, you should know that more then anyone." Timmy said.

"Well thanks guys. I appreciate you guys telling me that but I don't think what me and him have is meant to happen. Ill let him have fun with Mitzi. See you guys later." I said and got into my car. Timmy sighed and they all walked away.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to my favorite place ever, that no one knows about. Well one person knows about it but I think he forgot, like all of the other things we did together.

I parked my car and walked threw the woods for a bit. I came across two familiar gigantic pine trees and brushed threw them. I finally saw the most beautiful spot in the world. It looked as if it had been untouched, like time froze.

It was a cliff with beautiful trees all around it. It was spilt down the middle and there was a small stream at the very bottom, but that's a long ass fall that I don't want to take.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the cliff, my legs dangling down. My mind clouded with so many thoughts it made me nauseas. Could Helia really love me? Was he just lying because he thought that would get me to forgive him? Or was he telling the truth...?

It was all to much so I did what I have been wanting to do for the longest time, I screamed. As loud as I could muster. It echoed threw the trees and the valley like mountains.

I felt better, I felt... empty now. No feeling what so ever. And I thinks that's for the best, I rather feel nothing then pain.

I sighed again, it seems like ive been sighing a lot.

I looked at my phone and it said 7:30. Oh great, its almost time for Helia's lucky night. I ventured back threw the woods and turns out I became lost.

"Ugh!" I groaned plopping down on an fallen tree trunk. I had been walking around for at least an half an hour. Turns out I was correct because it was 8 o'clock.

I sighed and got back up, and started walking again.

"You know this is getting really annoying." I groaned and then I seen a glimpse of my car.

"Yes!" I shouted running to my car. I reached in my pocket for my keys but they weren't there.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I groaned.

"Looking for these?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see Helia standing there, with my keys in his hands and an expressionless face. I didn't say anything and took my keys out of his hand.

"I thought you were supposed to be with you whore." I scoffed and he sighed.

"I changed my mind, shes not worth my time." He said. I simply nodded and unlocked my car, my back facing him.

"Look Flora, im so so so sorry. And I mean it this time. I was stupid. I was really stupid. And I should've just talked to you anyhow. I don't really remember why I left you when we were younger but im sorry. Im sorry for everything, im just really sorry." He said and a tear rolled out of his eye.

I turned around and jumped on his, squeezing him tightly against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist holding me up and I cried.

"Im sorry." He whispered in my ear. I wiped away my tears and jumped off of him.

"I forgive you." I said and he grinned.

" IF!," I said and he looked at me with a serious face.

"You promise to never ever ever break my heart again. Promise me that you mean it this time, and theres no catch." I said and he grabbed my hands.

"I promise." He said and turned me around.

"Umm.. what are you doing?" I asked to no reply. But I felt something cold wrap around my neck and I gasped. It was a silver chain with a beautiful silver flower on it.

"What is this?" I asked turning around.

"Its a promise necklace." He replied simply and he grabbed my hands again.

"Why'd you give it to me?" I blushed.

"Because I love you." He said and I froze. No I didn't freeze because of how flipping cold it was outside, but because he said he loved me. He meant it. It wasn't a lie, the guys didn't lie to me.

"Are y-" I was cut off by his hands on either sides of my face and his face coming closer to mine.

"I love you too." I whispered and I saw him smile right before his lips met mine. They fell in perfect sync, swaying together like they were made for eachother. I wanted to pinch myself to see if its real. It didn't seem real, but that spark I felt made it feel real.

We pulled away at the same time and I laughed. His hands were still on my face and I leaned up and pecked his lips.

Maybe I was allowed to have a happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Too soon? Ideas? REVEIW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to a close friend, SapphireRayneStorm (:**

**Helia POV:**

_At the end of the party~_

"Your a monster." Flora cried and walked away, leaving me in the front yard. Timmy told her about the bet.

My heart broke in a million and one pieces. I tried to run after her but the girls pulled me back.

"What the fuck, Helia!?" Bloom shouted.

"Look im really sorry." I said running a hand threw my hair.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Helia." Bloom said. I cant handle this, I ran in the direction Flora went and tried to find her. I looked everywhere, but no flora.

"Hello?"

"Timmy, I need your help."

"What Helia."

"Where would Flora be?"

"You should know her the best."

"Look I don't have time for your sarcasm."

"Check the cemetery."

"Why the cemetery?"

"Just go check." Timmy said then hung up. I ran about 5 blocks and ended up at the entrance of the cemetery.

"Now why the hell would flora be in here." I said to myself. I kept walking and then I heard faint talking and a couple sniffles. I walked and saw Flora sitting next to a grave.

"How'd you find me here." she scoffed getting up, looking at the ground.

"Timmy told me, I never knew your parents died. Im so sorry Flora." I said. I think she noticed the redness in my eyes, because I had been crying. Yeah.. very manly of me right?

"Yeah whatever, leave me alone Helia. I have no interest in talking to you anymore." She said wiping the last of her tears away.

"Please Flora, I didn't want to do it at first! But it was a chance for me to talk to you." I said grabbing her wrist.

"Why'd you agree to Helia!? You knew I would be hurt even more in the end! I would've talked to you anyhow if you tried. Not because of some stupid bet. I guess you just wanted to prove how big of a douche bag you are." She scoffed and tried to walk away. Ouch, that hurt.

"Flora I admit I was wrong. It wasn't the right thing to do! But look im here now trying to talk to you, without having a catch. No bet, no nothing, just me trying to talk to you." I said.

"Yeah well you kind of screwed that up. I never want to talk to you again. I have one more year with you and then im off to college, somewhere far far away from here." She muttered.

"Did I really hurt you that bad?" I asked.

"What kind of fucking question is that!? Of course you fucking hurt me that bad! Helia I LOVED you! I lOVE you! but you keep breaking my heart and now the only thing I feel is pain." She said and tears came back out of her eyes. She loved me! LOVED me!

"I never want to talk to again." She pulled her hand and walked away. I collapsed on the ground. The love of my life just walked away from me. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>~ One month later ~<strong>

I sighed as I put my books in my locker and looked down the hall at Flora. I feel so bad about everything, but I know one thing is true. I love her. I loved her since I was 5. But she hates me now more then ever. She hasn't even talked to the guys. She barely talks to the girls. She now sits with the other cheer leaders at lunch and doesn't hang around us anymore.

I need her to talk to me again. I _hate_ it how shes in pain each and every day. It _hurts_ me because I cant hold her and I cant whisper in her ear that I love her or that I cant lay down with her and watch her favorite movie with her. And it _kills _me that I was the key to unlocking all of this.

If only she knew that I loved her, maybe it would change everything. But I know her to well and ill know she'll eventually get over it. But I know getting over it doesn't mean she forgives me. Flora isn't the type to hold grudges. But she is he type that will protect herself from getting hurt. Shes probably actually mad at herself now for letting her walls come down so quickly and easily.

Im so stupid. If only I refused to agree to the bet, it would've saved all of us the heartache. I knew the guys were sorry. They didn't mean for it to turn out like this. But the girls are pissed off at them anyhow so they have been ignoring them and especially me too.

I need Flora back. I pushed aside these feeling for so long that I don't even know how to handle them. So I did the next thing I thought would get my mind off of her.

"Hey, ill be over tonight at 8." I said winking at my Ex girlfriend, which is Flora's enemy. She nodded and tried to give me a seductive look.

I know, im stupid. But I have to get Flora out of my head. Even though this probably wont work, I guess the pain will be the only thing I have left to prove that our past was real.

I sighed. I cant do this.

* * *

><p>I sighed and walked once school was out. I kept walking and walking. I don't know where I was going but my legs sure do.<p>

I ended up in the forest and sighed once I saw a familiar spot. I brushed past the two huge pine trees to see Flora siting on the edge of the little cliff part. I ran my fingers threw my hair and began walking back to the main road. I took the longer way back just so I don't bump into Flora and make matters worse.

I kept walking until I accidently kicked something that jingled. I looked down and saw Flora's keys. I knew they were hers because it had the cool little bracelet I made for her when we were like 9 on it. I picked them up and started walking again trying to find her.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I heard Flora's voice groan.

"Looking for these?" I said walking up to her. She looked surprised but then went back to her anger slash sad mood. She simply took the keys out of my hand without saying anything.

"I thought you were supposed to be with you whore." She scoffed and I sighed.

"I changed my mind, shes not worth my time." I said. She simply nodded and unlocked her car, her back facing me.

"Look Flora, im so so so sorry. And I mean it this time. I was stupid. I was really stupid. And I should've just talked to you anyhow. I don't really remember why I left you when we were younger but im sorry. Im sorry for everything, im just really sorry." I said and a tear rolled out of my eye. I know I know, not manly. But I thought we cleared that up last time.

She turned around and jumped on me squeezing me tightly against her. I was dumbfounded. But I wrapped my arms around her waist nonetheless, holding her up and she cried.

"Im sorry." I whispered in her ear. She wiped away her tears and jumped off of me.

"I forgive you." She said and I grinned. I was shocked that she forgave me, although its been 1 month.

" IF!," Flora said and I looked at her with a serious face.

"You promise to never ever ever break my heart again. Promise me that you mean it this time, and theres no catch." She said and I grabbed her hands.

"I promise." I said and turned her around.

"Umm.. what are you doing?" She asked to no reply. I wrapped the necklace around her neck. It was a silver chain with a beautiful silver flower on it.

"What is this?" She asked turning around.

"Its a promise necklace." I replied simply and I grabbed her hands again.

"Why'd you give it to me?" She blushed.

"Because I love you." I said and she froze.

"Are y-" I cut her off by putting my hands on either sides of her face.

"I love you too." She whispered and I smiled right before her lips met mine. They fell in perfect sync, swaying together like they were made for eachother. I wanted to pinch myself to see if its real. It didn't seem real, but it was the warmth of Flora in my arms that made it real.

We pulled away at the same time and I laughed. My hands were still on her face and I leaned down and pecked her lips.

I just might be able to have that happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I know that was just a bit of a recap but it was all from Helia's POV & it had a couple of new parts. But this idea came from SapphireRayneStorm , a very close friend. So go check out her page!**

**So as always review & ill see your beautiful faces next chapter! **

**Later ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: please don't ignore the authors note at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Flora POV:<strong>

"Well for starters, I haven't seen your uncle since I was 11 Helia. He probably hates me." I said as Helia and I walked hand in hand to his house. Helia's parents abandoned him when he was little. Saladin, helia's uncle, took him in and helia has lived with him ever since.

"Nonsense. He's been asking about you, you know he still thinks im ... crazy? I guess I could say that, for the whole ... you know." Helia said.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." I smiled as we walked up to the front door.

"You know I think I might just stay out here." I said, letting go of his hand and backing up. He chuckled and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Really? Out here in the freezing cold? I'd rather you come inside where we can lay in my nice warm bed, and cuddle for the rest of the day." Helia said kissing my forehead.

I sighed and we walked inside the house. Ill admit I haven't seen the inside of this place for the longest time.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Flora?" Saladin said walking out with his cane. It didn't even look like a cane, it looked like some huge wand or something and the dragons head at the top was very pretty.

"Saladin, its so nice to see you again!" I said giving him a hug.

"I was wondering when my nephew would finally bring your face around here again. It great to see you." Saladin said.

"You too." I smiled.

"Well sorry to leave so early but I have some business to attend to." Saladin said and I nodded.

"Lets go upstairs." Helia smiled and we walked up the stairs. He opened his door and we walked in. It looked the same as it did when we were little, except more teenage sterotype football player like.

"I didn't know that you still paint." I smiled, and looked at the paintings on his wall.

"And write poems." I said and lifted up his notepad.

"And that's not for you." He smiled and took the notepad from my hands.

"Hey! I wanted to read that!" I pouted.

"Well you can read it when its finished." He smirked.

"Jerk." I muttered and he tackled me softly on his bed.

"I may be but im your jerk." He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Cheesey much?" I blushed and kissed his nose.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But you still love me either way." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and pulled his face closer to mines.

"And who said I love you?" I asked and he smirked looking at my lips then back at me.

"I did." Helia said and leaned up and captured my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and he put his hands on waist. We pulled away for the need of air but instead he kiss my jawline , then right underneath my ear, then my neck. I gasped when he nipped my neck softly and we both laughed. He leaned down to kiss me again but as soon as our lips met, my phone rang.

Helia groaned and rolled off of me. I got my phone off of his desk and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Flora!" Stella screamed into the phone. Even Helia heard it.

"Okay Stella, enough screaming." I said.

"Sorry!"

"But I wanted to tell you to come home because were all here! Well except for you and helia but you know what I me-"

"Yes Stella I got it. Well be there im a few." I said and hung up. I walked back over to Helia's bed and laid down.

"Everyone is at my place, they want us to come." I said burying my face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to him as humanly possible.

"Then don't you think we should go?" Helia asked.

"Whyyyy!?" I groaned.

"I thought you said you wanted to cuddle with me all day." I fake cried.

"We could always cuddle at your place." Helia smirked.

"Your such a loser." I smiled getting up and put my jacket on. We walked outside to his car which surprisingly warmed up quickly. Its like negative 3 degrees outside, but yet we still walked outside today.

We drove to my apartment and walked inside to see everyone there.

"Finally. I was wondering when you guys were going to get here." Musa said. Helia sat down and pulled me in his lap which caught me by surprise so I squealed. We both laughed and then focused on what everyone was doing, which was nothing. They called us here for nothing.

"Hey look, its snowing." Timmy said.

"Yeah and they said the roads are already starting to get iced up." Brandon said.

"Which means..." I started.

"Sleep over!" All the girls, including me yelled. We then looked at the guys and glared.

"Oh yea, sleepover... yaayy.." They all said simultaneously. We all laughed and then I got up.

"Were are you going?" Tecna asked.

"To watch Netflix in my room." I giggled.

"Hey stay out here with us!" Stella said.

"Im good, plus bloom has you guys covered." I smiled giving them a thumbs up, then jogged up the stairs.

"Im gonna go to." Helia winked at the rest of them and ran up the stairs.

I took off my shoes and then Helia scooped me up and set me down on the bed. I laughed and he pulled off his shirt. He smirked once he caught me staring and climbed in bed next to me. I laughed when he pulled me closer to him. My hand was against his chest, with his arm around my waist, and our legs were entangled together."

"You know we should cuddle more often." Helia smirked.

"Who knew you were such a big cuddler." I laughed.

"Don't tell anyone either." Helia joked.

"I make no promises." I laughed and he joined in.

"I love you." He said looking at me and I blushed and hid my face in his chest.

"Aww look at your little blush." He smiled and I blushed some more. Once I felt my normal color regain I looked up and laughed.

"I love you too." I said and he smiled.

"I already knew that." He smirked.

"Jerk."

"Loser."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! School has been very stressful. But I really hope you liked this chapter! I know it was probably boring but I had to get something up! So please review! And also if you know any good musa & riven fanfics were there in highschool or just flat out any good fanfics of them can you please leave that in the reviews too!? Thanks, you guys are the best!**

**Ill see all your beautiful faces next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Flora POV:**

"Are any of you hungry?" I asked as Helia and I walked downstairs, and they all nodded.

"Well I don't really thinks we can order anything..." Sky said.

"Rigggghhtt.." I sighed.

"What are you doing?" Helia said.

"Umm going to get food. What do you think im doing?" I laughed.

"Uh didn't you hear them? The roads are dangerous, flo. I rather we order food then you go and pick it up." Helia exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"And put someone elses life in danger, ill pass." I winked.

"Ill ride with her. Well be good." Musa said hopping up and putting her coat on, much to rivens dismay.

"See Helia, Musa is coming with me. Ill be fine." I urged, giving him a little shove.

"Oh yeah and if you guys happen to slide out on some ice and you lose control of the car-"

"Well make the best of it." Musa winked flipping her long hair behind her.

"That makes me feel so reassured." Helia smiled sarcastically.

"Yea yea, any special orders?" I asked everyone.

"Just some drinks, unless yall wanna drink milk." Bloom laughed.

"Aye aye." I saluted walking towards the door.

"Hey Brandon, mind keeping an eye on dad for me?" I laughed gesturing to Helia.

"I got you Flo." Brandon laughed. Musa and I walked down the hall and into the elevator.

"You guys are really cute, yanno." Musa said as we got into the elevator.

"Thanks, but I really never thought the day would come where Helia and I got together." I laughed and she joined in.

"Whatever happened to Mitzi?" She asked as we walked out to the parking lot.

"I have no clue and quite frankly I don't care." I laughed.

"Hey, can we take Rivens SUV instead of my car? I don't really think Mustangs ride good on the ice." I said.

"Sure as long as you drive." She smiled tossing his keys to me. I caught them and we got in.

"I remember Stella trying to drive this." Musa said.

"Oh when she was trying to drag Riven to go shopping with her because the rest of us nominated him to go?" We laughed.

"He was so mad at us for like a week straight." She laughed.

"So can you wait for the winter formal?" I asked, stopping at the red light.

"I mean a dance is a dance. I just don't get why they feel the need to have a dance at our school, after new years." Musa shrugged.

"But it always turns out to be not that big of a bust." I shrugged also.

"Remember how when we were younger, and we said we couldn't wait to dance at our high school dances." Musa laughed.

"I remember saying about how we were gonna 'accidently' leave one of our heels behind so our prince charming could find us." I laughed, as we pulled into the parking lot of a lot of take out restaurants.

"What do you think? Chinese?" I asked.

"I thought sky hated Chinese." Musa said.

"Sky hates a lot of things." I sighed.

"Very true."

"What about that subs place?" I suggested.

"Sounds okay to me." Musa said and we got out.

"After you my lady." Musa said in a manly voice holding the door open for me.

"Why thank you, fine sir." I said bowing and then we both laughed.

"Oh looky here." I said gesturing to the back of the room where the tables were.

"Speak of the devil." Musa muttered.

"Just ignore her." I said glaring at Mitzi and her little minions.

"Since when does she eat subs? I thought she ate like human eyes or fingers... maybe even there tongues." Musa joked and I laughed.

We ordered some subs for everyone and bought drinks and paid. On our way out the devils spawn stopped us.

"Well look whos here. Im starting to think your stalking me." Mitzi smirked.

"Ha ha. Us? Stalking you? You must of slipped outside and hit your head." Musa said.

"I think 'Hit' is and understatement." I said.

"Really?" Musa joked.

"Yea, you should've used something else like smacked or thumped or pounded." I joked back.

"Oh yea yea your right." Musa joked , again.

"If you two sluts are done with your guys's convo id like to insult you now." Mitzi said, flipping her hair. I rolled my eyes.

"You know its not very nice to talk about yourself like that." Musa said.

"Now if you excuse us we have somewhere to be and no time for your nonsense." I smiled sarcastically and we pushed by them.

"After you my lady." I said in a manly voice holding the door open for Musa.

"Why thank you fine sir." She laughed and we put the food and drinks in the back.

"There probably so worried." Musa said getting in the car as I stated it.

"Well if we weren't stopped by those fools we would've probably been back by now." I said backing out of the parking lot.

"Why does she even bother!?" Musa sighed.

"The hell if I know." I laughed. About 10 minutes later we finally reached the apartment.

"You know, we better get paid for carrying all this heavy crap." Musa groaned. She was carrying the huge bag filled with everyones food and I was stuck with carrying a bag full of sodas, which by all means if very heavy.

"It would help if THEY WOULD OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I yelled the last part so they would here me and we laughed. Tecna opened the door and Riven and Timmy took the bags from us.

"Holy shit." Musa sighed falling on the couch.

"Oh my gosh." I sighed falling on top of her.

"Come on it wasn't even that heavy." Timmy said.

"Oh yea! Trycarryingitallthewayuponeflightofstairsplusholdingitintheelevator!" Musa's muffled voice yelled and we all laughed. I got off of her and threw riven his keys.

"What!? You guys took my car!?" Riven yelled.

"Aw stop being a baby." I laughed.

"I think 'baby' is an understatement." Musa said referring back to earlier from when we got caught up with Mitzi. We both bursted out laughing, we were litterly crying. I think that's our new insider.

We all got our food and started eating, and then boom. The power went off.

"Ahhh! Brandon!" Stella screamed.

"Im right here stella." Brandon said.

"What the hell." I said getting up and opening the door with Helia in tow.

"Where are you going?" He asked slipping his arm around my waist.

"To see if there gonna turn the apartment back up generator on." I said and took out my phones flashlight.

"Um you know that if the powers out the elevators wont work." Helia snickered.

"Oh great." I said.

"Well then, beings that nobody could possibly see us, I think we should make out." Helia said and even though I could barely see his face I knew he was smirking.

"Great Idea." I laughed lightly then wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my back against the wall. His arms snaked there way around my waist and my fingers twisted in his hair. All of a sudden a flashlight was shinned in both of our faces.

"Police. Im going to need you to stop sucking each others faces off." Riven said with the rest of the gang behind him. We all laughed.

"We cant use the elevator." I stated.

"Well I would assume we couldn't because you know.. the powers out." Brandon said in his duhh voice.

"ha ha ha ha." I said sticking my tongue out at him which he returned.

"What about the emergency stair case?" Tecna asked.

"Well about that..." Bloom began."

"When the power goes off the emergency exits doors lock. Just in case anyones in the building." I said.

"Well that's just brilliant." Riven said annoyed.

"All we can do right now is go back inside." Timmy said.

"Who's up for some hide and seek in the dark?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Flora POV:**

"Because Flora they left me! Why would I want to see the fucking people that left me to die!?" Helia yelled.

Helias parents just showed up out of no where, to see Helia. He flipped out and came to my place.

"You should just give them a chance." I said calmly, hugging him from the front but he pushed me away.

"Says the girl who doesn't have any parents." He scowled and I froze.

"Shit, Flora im sorry. I didn't mean it. Im so s-"

"Save it." I growled.

"You know you should be lucky that you have them. If you want some friendly advice I suggest you go and talk to them before you lose them forever." I said, holding open my bedroom door.

"But you don't have to listen to me, considering im not your girlfriend anymore." I growled and slammed the door. I cant believe he said that!

I slid down the door and plopped on the ground. A few tears slipped out of my eyes but I quickly composed my self. I heard the front door slam shut and I got up.

"Flora." Bloom said opening my door.

"Yeah, bloom?" I said turning around.

"What was that about?" She asked sitting on my bed.

"I think we just had our first argument.." I said and the tears slipped out.

"It was bound to happen, I mean no couple is perfect." Bloom sighed and I just kept wiping the non stop flow of tears.

"What happened exactly?" She asked hugging me.

"We were arguing because his parents came here to see him and I told him that he should give them a chance then he flipped out a basically said that I don't know what im saying because my parents are dead." I said wiping away my tears.

"That's not okay, but every couple fights sweetie. No ones perfect." She said.

"Yeah, neither was that comment of his." I growled.

**~~~~~ Gemma Cane time skip ~~~~~~~ (Decided to name it after her(; )**

Walking down these hallways after everyone hears some gossip about you exactly like peeing yourself in front of a million people. They don't shut up about it when its irrelevant to them anyhow, its my business not theirs.

Boy am I still angry. To be exact im pissed. Just pissed. Pissed at Helia, pissed at everyone who wont mind there own damn business, and pissed at myself. Why? idunno, don't ask me.

"You alright Flo? You seem tense." Musa said as the girls walked up to me.

"Tense isn't the beginning of it." I muttered and shut my locker, hard. Then turned around to see everyone still staring and gossiping.

"Why don't you take a fucking picture?!" I yelled at all of them and they turned away, luckily Helia was standing there watching the show.

"Flora I-"

"Don't feel like talking." I said not looking at him and walking straight past him to class.

"So you guys aren't even on speaking terms?" Stella asked once we sat down in our English class, that we also shared with Helia and the boys.

"No stella, why would we be on speaking terms!?" I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"Angry much?" Stella gasped and bloom glared at her.

"Oh I get it, its her time of the month." Stella assumed, examining her nails.

"STELLA!" The girls shouted.

"What?" She defended, and everyone rolled their eyes.

I took out my phone and decided to check my instagram, I mean I rarely use the app so why not.

"Ms. McWaters, can you define how Mela felt when her husband had cheated on her?" Ms. Sage asked smartly. I sat up straight and made dead ass eye contact with Helia.

"I bet she felt sad ... and angry.. But the biggest one of all, betrayed. I mean she trusted him with all her heart but then boom, he screws it all up." I said and Helia looked ashamed.

"Great job, but the device needs to go away." She said and I rolled my eyes once again but put it away.

"Personally I think the bitch had it coming." Stella said and we laughed.

"Well what can I say, Stella calls them as she sees them." Musa laughed.

"Im almost certain we could all agree on that." Tecna laughed.

After awhile school flew by, and so did the attempts of Helia trying to talk to me. I shut my locker and started walking out of the school when someone pulled me into a empty, dark, janitors closet.

"Helia let me go." I mumbled.

"No Helia here, just me. And you." My ex Jet, from cloud Tower said, running his finger down my back.

"Oh fuck, now I have to deal with you." I scoffed trying to open the door but he quickly blocked it.

"Let me go." I growled.

"Now now now little Flora, im going to finish what I had started." He said, his hand sliding up my shirt. I was getting ready to deck him when I felt something rough wrap around both of my wrist. Rope, fucking rope.

"Your a pervert." I spat and was getting ready to scream when a very large pocket knife glimmered in the little light that was shining in here.

"Now you keep quiet, or ill make sure I get to use this bad boy for the first time." He smirked and cut my shirt open. He started feeling me up and I felt the tears start to come.

He started to unbuckle my pants and I just happened to look past him and seen the football team walking in the hallway to the gym. But the knife is too close to my face. And he keeps touching me more and more, by now the tears and pouring out of my eyes. Fuck it.

"HELIA!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

"YOU BITCH!" Jet yelled, I fell and hit my head really hard on the solid wall and the knife made contact with my face.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, officially crying now. All of a sudden the door was kicked down and I heard two guys wrestling around.

"Helia.." I cried losing conscious. I heard the knife fall out of someone hand and punching.

"Helia!" I cried again and everything was becoming really blurry.

"Call the cops, I have to get her to the hospital." A familiar voice said and I felt someone pick me up. I was soon greeted by the cold winter air. It felt good. I then felt a warm material wrap around my bare upper half, I think all that jet left on was my pants and bra. I felt something thick oozing down my face, then everything turned black. And I was gone.

**A/N: SORRY! for the late update but please review loves & thanks for being patient! But pls review! Love you guys! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Helia POV:**

"Help! I need help! Someone help her! Please!" I yelled running into the hospital, Doctors and nurses scramble around.

"Sir whats her name? I need her name." One of the nurses yelled as the doctors put her on a gurney.

"Flora TaylorLynn McWaters." I yelled running with the doctors.

"Sir you cant go in there!" A nurse said, pulling me into the waiting room.

"FUCK!" I yelled and punched the wall.

"Fuck." I said and slid down the wall with my face in my hands.

**Flora POV:**

"Helia!" I cried. I was nervous, really nervous. Am I still in the closet with jet? Am I dead?

"Shh im right here love, im right here." I heard Helia said and I felt him kiss and hold my hand. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in the hospital, hooked up to a bunch of machines.

"What happened?" I asked reaching up to feel my head, were it hurt, a lot.

"Don't touch it." Helia said grabbing my hand again.

"The medicine should kick in soon." He whispered.

"What happened." I asked again.

"Well I was walking down the hall way with the rest of the guys because practice was over, I was still ... emotional I guess. From the argument that we had. I really wanted to talk to you and for you to forgive me. Flora im so so sorry -"

"Apology accepted, but continue." I said smiling a very small smiled because im in a lot of pain, and intertwined our fingers together.

"Well I was walking to the lockrooms when I heard you scream out my name, and It sounded like it was coming from the janitors closet. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I then heard you yell again and I kicked the door down. I then fought jet and tried to get the knife out of jets hand. It wasn't easy but I made him drop it and I knocked him unconscious, then Brandon called the cops and I don't know what happened with him. I've been here all night." Helia said.

"I thought that he killed you." Helia whispered, his hands shaking with anger.

"Hey, look im right here. Im fine." I whispered back.

"So what happened with my head?" I asked touching it.

"Hey! What did I say about that." He laughed swatting my hand away from my head. I laughed too, I missed hearing his laugh.

"Well he cut you with the knife right at the corner of your eyebrow all the way, almost to your ear. Like an inch or two above it. You had to get 7 stitches. And then you fell back and knocked your self unconscious." Helia shivered and I made the gross face that made him smile. He leaned over the bed railing and kissed my cheek.

He was getting ready to move back but I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine. Our lips connected and I smiled. This was all I have been waiting for. Him to kiss me and remind everything will fine if I have him, I hate being mad at him.

He pulled away - his face still close to mine- and I looked into his eyes.

"I love you, so fucking much." He whispered and I smiled and laughed then kissed him again.

"Knock knock!" Stella yelled and I grabbed my ears.

"Stella!" Bloom whisper screamed.

"What?"

"Her head!" Musa whisper screamed.

"Dumbass." Tecna muttered.

"Ill leave you girls alone." Helia smiled, kissing me on my cheek, then walking out into the waiting room.

"Hey!" Stella greeted me, smiling.

"The guys were already in here earlier while you were sleeping, so we thought that it was our turn." Tecna smiled.

"There actually still in the waiting room."

"Thanks girls." I smiled.

"But I was wondering wear that huge teddy bear and the balloons came from." I laughed and they all smiled.

"So 7 stitches huh?" Musa said and I nodded.

"Alright girls, lets leave her to rest." Bloom smiled and they all left.

"Excuse me, nurse?" I said as she dropped off my dinner and was getting ready to leave.

"How can I help you sweetie?" She asked.

"I think my family left some clothes here for me, I was wondering if I could change into them?" I asked and she nodded.

"Go right ahead sweetie." She smiled and left. I got up, verrryyyy slow because my head was spinning around and doing flips, and walked to the bathroom. I changed into a perfect fitting pair of gray sweatpants and put on one of Helia's many hoodies and walked back out.

"Your not going to eat?" Helia asked as I walked over to the hospital bed, putting my hair into a messy bun.

"They brought me some sorta chicken creation." I laughed and Helia nodded. I mean im vegetarian, that's gross. I laid down in my bed and covered up with the quilt Bloom's mom brought me, it freezing in here.

"Heliaaaaaaaa." I whined.

"What?" He smiled and laughed.

"Come here, im freezing." I groaned and his smile widened. He took off his shoes and climbed into the bed. I shifted my body so I could lay on his chest.

"Im sorry." Helia whispered, kissing my head. His arms snaked there way around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Mmmm apology accepted.. now shh." I groaned, snuggling into his neck.

He chuckled and I could litterly feel him role his eyes.

"Night." I mumbled, half asleep.

"Goodnight love." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I know it was a boring chapter, im sorry! But I need some ideas from you guys! So please review!**

**And pm me or review if you have any ideas!**

**Do it!**

**Now.**

**Joking but if you do my updates will be a lot faster because ill actually have an Idea!**

**Love you guys.**


End file.
